bioquimicafandomcom-20200223-history
Analytics
Química Analítica Metrologia: Unidades SI, Conversão, Soluções Medidas de Peso e Volume http://stor.pt.cx/biblio/files/2011/06/pr%C3%A1tica-1_erros_medidas.pdf O processo científico é iniciado com observações, embora estas sejam algumas vezes acidentais, são normalmente realizadas sob condições rigorosamente controladas no laboratório. As observações podem ser qualitativas (pode-se observar, por exemplo, que a cor da oxidação do ferro é simplesmente marrom avermelhada) ou quantitativas (pode-se observar qual a massa obtida de um produto numa reação). Nenhuma ciência pode progredir muito sem se valer de observações quantitativas; isto significa que devemos fazer medidas. Um processo de medida envolve, geralmente, a leitura de números em algum instrumento; em conseqüência, tem-se quase sempre alguma limitação no número de dígitos que expressam um determinado valor experimentalmente. Cada medida, não importando o grau de cuidado com qual ela é feita, está sujeita a erro experimental. A magnitude desse erro pode ser expressa, de um modo simples, usandose algarismos significativos. Grandeza química Uma grandeza sempre pode ser considerada um produto de um valor numérico com uma unidade: Grandeza química = número x unidade Exemplos: A massa m de um corpo é m=25,3 g, o volume de um balão volumétrico é 50 mL. Em química as principais grandezas são: Tabela 1 – Grandezas básicas em Química Grandeza básica Unidade (SI) Comprimento m; Massa kg; Volume L; Quantidade de substância Mol Algarismos Significativos e suas Incertezas Cada medida que realizamos envolve um certo grau de incerteza ou erro. A dimensão desse erro dependerá da natureza e da grandeza da medida, do tipo de instrumento de medida e da nossa habilidade para usá-lo. Para cada medida efetuada devemos indicar o grau de incerteza associado. Esta informação é vital para quem queira repetir um experimento ou julgar sua precisão. O método pelo qual é indicado a precisão de uma medida, é descrito em termos de algarismos significativos. Necessitamos conhecer quantos algarismos foram utilizados em uma determinada medida, para isto são considerados os seguintes itens: Zeros entre dígitos diferentes de zero são significativos; Zeros além do ponto decimal no final de um número são significativos; Zeros que precedem o 1° dígito diferente de zero não são significativos Valor Medido_Quantidade de Algarismos Significativos: 8,80_3 8,08_3 8,008_4 800,80_5 0,008_1 0,00808_3 0,00800_3 8 x 10-3 _1 8,12 x 10-2_3 8,00008 x 105_6 . OBS 1.: Quando quantidades experimentais são adicionadas ou subtraídas, o número de dígitos após a vírgula decimal no resultado é igual ao da quantidade com o menor número de dígitos após a mesma. 23,0+13,3=36,3 23,0+13=36 15,07-3,21=11,9 OBS 2.: Quando grandezas experimentais são multiplicadas ou divididas, o total de algarismos significativos no resultado é igual ao da grandeza com o menor número de algarismos significativos. 2,00x3,00=6,00 2,00x3,0=6,0 6,000/2,00=3,00 Os números podem ser Exatos ou Aproximados. Números exatos são aqueles com nenhuma incerteza(são as constantes físicas ou químicas), já os números aproximados sãomais comuns, resultam de medidas diretas ou indiretas e apresentam algum grau de incerteza. Dois são os termos que descrevem a confiança de uma medida numérica: a Exatidão e a Precisão. A exatidão é relativa ao verdadeiro valor da quantidade medida; e a precisão é relativa à reprodutibilidade do número medido, isto é tem um desvio médio absoluto pequeno. Formas de Medição Os instrumentos comuns de medida de volume de líquido são de dois tipos: os que medem volume variáveis (e para tanto possuem uma escala graduada) e os que medem volumes definidos (e para tanto possuem apenas um risco ou marca). Tabela 2 – Exemplos de instrumentos Instrumento_Capacidade (mL)_Carga máxima (g)_Precisão Bureta 50mL Não definida 1/10 Pipeta graduada 5mL Não definida 1/10 Proveta graduada(1) 10mL Não definida 1/10 Proveta graduada(2) 50mL Não definida 1/2 Proveta graduada(3) 100mL Não definida 1/1 Balão volumétrico 50mL Não definida Definida Pipeta volumétrico 5mL Não definida Definida Béquer 100mL Não definida - Balança (MARTE) - 1610g 1/10 Tabela 3- Exemplos de instrumentos Balões Volumétricos Pipetas Volumétricas Capacidade (ml) Limite de Erro Capacidade(ml) Limite de Erro 25 0,05 2 0,006 50 0,10 5 0,01 100 0,15 10 0,02 200 0,20 25 0,03 300 0,25 50 0,05 500 0,30 100 0,08 1000 0,50 200 0,10 2000 1,00 A medida de volumes de líquidos, em qualquer um dos instrumentos mencionados, implica numa comparação da altura do líquido com uma divisão da escala graduada ou com a marca. A altura do líquido é definida por um menisco, que geralmente é côncavo, a parte inferior do menisco deve ser usada como referência nas medidas de volume. O regime de escoamento para qualquer dos instrumentos mencionados para volume não é total, sobrando sempre líquido na ponta ou em suas laterais. Para obter medições mais precisas, o que fica do volume nos instrumentos, não deve ser transferido, pois essa quantidade já é levada em conta pelo fabricante. No caso de pipetas, existem dois tipos disponíveis no mercado : pipeta de um traço: é necessário soprar o volume residual; pipeta de dois traços : não é necessário soprar o volume residual. É de responsabilidade do técnico conferir o tipo de pipeta que está sendo utilizado. Quando medimos a massa, medimos a quantidade de matéria que a amostra contém. Uma vez que a aceleração da gravidade é constante para um ponto determinado da superfície terrestre, o peso é proporcional à massa. Erros Erro é a diferença entre o valor encontrado em uma medida e o valor real desta medida. O valor verdadeiro, entretanto nem sempre é conhecido. Existem alguns tipos de erros: Erro grosseiro: É aquele cometido por um engano grosseiro, como, por exemplo, ler 154 e registrar 145. Erro sistemático: É o tipo de erro devido a uma causa sistemática, como erro da calibração do equipamento, ou erro do operador. Este erro é repetitivo e difícil de ser detectado. Uma forma de encontrá-lo é medir uma amostra de valor conhecido e certificado, denominada: material de referência ou padrão. Erro aleatório: São os erros que interferem na precisão de um experimento e fazem com que o resultado flutue em torno da média. As principais fontes de erro são: instrumento, operador, materiais e procedimento. A expressão erro é comumente empregada como desvio, mas rigorosamente, considera-se como erro a diferença entre o valor verdadeiro da medida de uma grandeza e a medida obtida por medições. Para expressar os erros ou desvios, usamos de algumas ferramentas estatísticas para determiná-los. Média Aritmética ou valor mais provável da medida de uma grandeza(M) – Chamando de m1, m2, m3, . . . , mn, as n medidas de uma grandeza, dignas de mesma confiança. n m m m m M     n  .... 1 2 3 Desvio Absoluto(DA) – Em relação a média, cada uma das medidas possui um desvio, (positivo, negativo ou nulo) chamado desvio absoluto(DA). O DA de cada medida é dado por: DA  medida  M Desvio Relativo(DR) – O desvio relativo de cada medida é o seu desvio absoluto dividido pela média: M DR  DA Desvio Percentual(DP) – A medida mais precisa é aquela que possui menor desvio percentual DP  DR100% Desvio Médio Absoluto(DMA) – A média aritmética dos valores dos desvios absolutos é chamado desvio médio absoluto(DMA). Deve-se considerar todos os desvios, inclusive os nulos, e dividir pelo número de medições realizadas. DA DA DA DA DMA 1  2   n  Desvio padrão(DP) – É uma medida da dispersão dos “n” resultados em relação ao valor médio.   ( 1) 2 2      n n n m m DP i i Expressão Correta(EC) – A maneira correta de expressarmos a medida é dada por: EC  M k DP  onde k é um parâmetro relacionado à confiabilidade do resultado. Erro Experimental tipos de erros algarismos significativos propagação de incerteza 'Introdução' Quando realizamos uma medida precisamos estabelecer a confiança que o valor encontrado para a medida representa. Isso significa que precisamos ter certeza de que o valor que medimos está próximo do seu valor real. Medir é um ato de comparar e esta comparação envolve erros dos instrumentos, do operador, do processo de medida e outros. Quando um equipamento de medição é produzido com maior cuidado, com os melhores materiais e sendo utilizado por um profissional experiente, é claro que as medições serão melhores do que feito por um de baixa qualidade e usado por uma pessoa inexperiente. Assim, existem dois tipos de erros que podem existir em medições, os Erros do tipo Sistemáticos e os Erros do tipo Acidentais Erros sistemáticos são os que ocorrem quando há falhas no método empregado, defeito dos instrumentos Erros acidentais são os que ocorrem quando há imperícia do operador, erro de leitura em uma escala, erro que se comete na avaliação da menor divisão da escala utilizada etc... Em qualquer situação deve-se adotar um valor que melhor represente a grandeza e uma margem de erro dentro da qual deve estar compreendido o valor real. A margem de erro será maior com o uso de equipamentos ruins e quando este for usado por pessoas inexperientes. Vamos aprender como determinar esse valor e o seu respectivo desvio ou erro. 'Valor médio - Desvio médio' Quando você realiza uma medida com um instrumento, vc deve estimar o valor situado entre as duas menores divisões do seu aparelho de medida. Por isso, você pode obter diferentes valores para uma mesma medida. Um ótimo exemplo é o uso de uma régua comum escolar. Se você por um exemplo mede o tamanho de um objeto com pouco menos de 5,9 cm, você observa que o valor de S ficou situado entre 5,80 e 5,90. Vamos supor que mentalmente você tenha dividido esse intervalo em 10 partes iguais e fez cinco medidas obtendo os valores de S apresentados na tabela 1. Tab.1 - Valores obtidos para S e os respectivos desvios (S). De acordo com o postulado de Gauss: "O valor mais provável que uma série de medidas de igual confiança nos permite atribuir a uma grandeza é a média aritmética dos valores individuais da série". Este postulado indica que a média aritimética de várias medições do mesmo objeto é o valor mais próximo do seu tamanho real. Fazendo a média aritmética dos valores encontrados temos o valor médio, ou seja, o valor mais provável de S como sendo: Valor médio de S = (5,82 + 5,83 + 5,85 + 5,81 + 5,86) / 5 = 5,83 cm. O erro absoluto ou desvio absoluto ( A) de uma medida é calculado como sendo a diferença entre valor experimental ou medido e o valor adotado que no caso é o valor médio: Calculando os desvios, obtemos: 1 = | 5,83 - 5,82 | = 0,01 2 = | 5,83 - 5,83 | = 0,00 3 = | 5,83 - 5,85 | = 0,02 4 = | 5,83 - 5,81 | = 0,02 5 = | 5,83 - 5,86 | = 0,03 O desvio médio de S será dado pela média aritmética dos desvios: médioS = (0.01 + 0,00 + 0,02 + 0,02 + 0,03) / 5 = 0,02 O valor medido de S mais provável, portanto, será dado como: S = 5,83 ± 0,02 Quando é realizada uma única medida, você considera desvio a metade da menor divisão do aparelho de medida. No caso da régua esse desvio é 0,05 cm. Uma única medida seria representada como: S = 5.81 ± 0,05 cm 'Erro ou desvio relativo' Vamos supor que você tenha medido o espaço compreendido entre dois pontos igual a 49,0 cm, sendo que o valor verdadeiro era igual a 50,00 cm. Vamos supor também que com a mesma régua você mediu o espaço entre dois pontos igual a 9,00 cm, sendo que o valor verdadeiro era igual a 10,00 cm. Com isso temos que os Erros Absolutos cometidos nas duas medidas são iguais: absoluto 1 S= | 50,00 - 49,00 | = 1,00 cm absoluto 2 S = | 10,00 - 9,00 | = 1,00 cm Apesar de os erros ou desvios absolutos serem iguais, você observa que a medida 1 apresenta erro menor que a medida 2. Neste caso o erro ou desvio relativo é a razão entre o desvio absoluto e o valor verdadeiro. Erro Relativo = Desvio Relativo = Desvio Absoluto / Valor Verdadeiro. Exemplo: relativo1 S= 1 cm / 50 cm = 0,02 relativo2 S= 1 cm / 10 cm = 0,1 Isso nos mostra que a medida 1 apresenta erro 5 vezes menor que a medida 2. Os desvios relativos são geralmente representados em porcentagem, bastando multiplicar por 100 os desvios relativos encontrados anteriormente, obtendo: relativo1 S = 2 % relativo2 S = 10 % Concluímos que o erro ou desvio relativo de uma medida de qualquer grandeza é um número puro, independente da unidade utilizada. Os erros relativos são de importância fundamental para zas medições. 'Propagação de Erros' Para obtermos a densidade de um corpo temos que medir a massa do corpo e o volume. A densidade é obtida indiretamente pelo quociente entre a massa e o volume: d = m / V Como as grandezas medidas, massa e volume, são afetadas por desvios, a grandeza densidade também será. Para a determinação dos desvios correspondentes às grandezas que são obtidas indiretamente, deve-se investigar como os desvios se propagam através das operações aritméticas: Soma e Subtração Na soma e subtração os desvios se somam, idependentemente do sinal. Vamos provar para dois desvios que por indução fica provado para n'' desvios. Considerando as medidas S1 ± S1 e S2 ± S2, fazemos a soma: S1 ± S1 + S2 ± S2 = (S1 +S2 ) ± ( S1 + S2 ) Portanto na soma, os desvios se somam. Multiplicação e Divisão Na multiplicação e divisão os Desvios Relativos se somam. Provando novamente para dois desvios ficará provado para ''n desvios. Fazendo a multiplicação: (S1 ± S1 ). (S2 ± S2 )= S1 S2 ± S1 S2 ± S2 S1 ± S1 S2 Desprezando-se a parcela S1 S2 (que é um número muito pequeno) e colocando S1 S2 em evidência, obtemos: (S1 ± S1 ). (S2 ± S2 )= S1 S2 ± ( S1 / S1 + S2 / S2) Portanto na multiplicação, os desvios relativos se somam. 'Algarismos Significativos' Quando você realizou as medidas com a régua milimetrada (fig.1) do espaço S, você colocou duas casas decimais. é correto o que você fez? Sim, porque você considerou os algarismos significativos. O que são os algarismos significativos? Quando você mediu o valor de S = 5,81 cm com a régua milimetrada você teve certeza sobre os algarismos 5 e 8, que são os algarismos corretos (divisões inteiras da régua), sendo o algarismo 1 avaliado denominado duvidoso. Consideramos A''lgarismos Significativos de uma medida os algarismos corretos mais o primeiro duvidoso. Sempre que apresentamos o resultado de uma medida, este será representado pelos algarismos significativos. Veja que as duas medidas 5,81cm e 5,83m não são fundamentalmente diferentes, porque diferem apenas no algarismo duvidoso. Observação: Para as medidas de espaço obtidas a partir da trajetória do PUCK serão considerados apenas os algarismos corretos: não há necessidade de considerar o algarismo duvidoso já que não estamos calculando os desvios. Os zeros à esquerda não são considerados algarismos significativos com no exemplo: 0,000123 contém apenas três algarismos significativos. 'Operações com algarismos significativos' Há regras para operar com algarismos significativos. Se estas regras não forem obedecidas você pode obter resultados que podem conter algarismos que não são significativos. Adição e Subtração Vamos supor que você queira fazer a seguinte adição: 250,657 + 0,0648 + 53,6 = Para tal veja qual parcela apresenta o menor número de algarismos significativos. No caso 53,6 que apresenta apenas uma casa decimal. Esta parcela será mantida e as demais serão aproximadas para uma casa decimal. Você tem que observar as regras de arredondamento que resumidamente são: Ao abandonarmos algarismos em um número, o último algarismo mantido será acrescido de uma unidade se o primeiro algarismo abandonado for superior a 5; quando o primeiro algarismo abandonado for inferior a 5, o último algarismo permanece invariável, e quando o primeiro algarismo abandonado for exatamente igual a 5, é indiferente acrescentar ou não uma unidade ao último algarismo mantido. No nosso exemplo teremos as seguinte aproximações: 250,657 = 250,6 0,0648 = 0,1 Adicionando os números aproximados, teremos: 250,6 + 0,1 + 53,6 = 304,3 cm Na subtração, você faz o mesmo procedimento. Multiplicação e Divisão Vamos multiplicar 6,78 por 3,5 normalmente: 6,78 x 3,5 = 23,73 Aparece no produto algarismos que não são significativos. A seguinte regra é adotada: Verificar qual o fator que apresenta o menor número de algarismos significativos e apresentar no resultado apenas a quantidade de algarismo igual a deste fator, observando as regras de arredondamento. 6,78 x 3,5 = 23,7 Para a divisão o procedimento é análogo. Observação: As regras para operar com algarismos significativos não são rígidas. Poderia ser mantido perfeitamente um algarismo a mais no produto. Os dois resultados são aceitáveis: 6,78 x 3,5 = 23,73 ou 6,78 x 3,5 = 23,7. Estatística distribuições testes de hipótese outliers pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/'Curva'tura_'gaussiana''' www.pucrs.br/famat/rossana/prob_estatistica/Apostila_2.doc A distribuição normal é uma das mais importantes distribuições da estatística, conhecida também como Distribuição de Gauss ou Gaussiana.[1][2][3][4][5] Foi primeiramente introduzida pelo matemático Abraham de Moivre. Além de descrever uma série de fenômenos físicos e financeiros, possui grande uso na estatística inferencial. É inteiramente descrita por seus parâmetros de média e desvio padrão, ou seja, conhecendo-se estes parâmetros, consegue-se determinar qualquer probabilidade em uma distribuição Normal. Um interessante uso da Distribuição Normal é que ela serve de aproximação para o cálculo de outras distribuições quando o número de observações fica grande. Essa importante propriedade provém do Teorema do Limite Central que diz que "toda soma de variáveis aleatórias independentes de média finita e variância limitada é aproximadamente Normal, desde que o número de termos da soma seja suficientemente grande" (ver o teorema para um enunciado mais preciso). A distribuição normal foi introduzida pela primeira vez por Abraham de Moivre em um artigo no ano 1733, que foi reproduzido na segunda edição de seu The Doctrine of Chances (1738) no contexto da aproximação de distribuições binomiais para grandes valores de n. Seu resultado foi estendido por Laplace, em seu livro Analytical Theory of Probabilities (1812), e agora é chamado o teorema de Moivre-Laplace. Laplace usou a distribuição normal na análise de erros de experimentos. O importante método dos mínimos quadrados foi introduzido por Legendre, em 1805. Gauss, que alegou ter usado o método desde 1794, justifica-o rigorosamente em 1809 assumindo uma distribuição normal para os erros. O fato de muitas vezes esta distribuição ser chamado de distribuição gaussiana pode ser um exemplo de Lei dos Epônimos de Stigler: em linhas gerais "a descoberta científica recebe o nome do cara mais famoso e que a melhor demonstrou ser verdadeira". O nome "curva em forma de sino" ou "curva de sino" remonta a Esprit Jouffret que primeiro utilizou o termo "superfície de sino" em 1872 para um normal bivariada com componentes independentes (atentar que nem toda curva de sino é uma gaussiana). O nome "distribuição normal", foi inventado independentemente por Charles S. Peirce, Francis Galton e Wilhelm Lexis, por volta de 1875. http://www.leg.ufpr.br/~silvia/CE701/node36.html A distribuição Normal A distribuição Normal é a mais familiar das distribuições de probabilidade e também uma das mais importantes em estatística. Exemplo: O peso de recém-nascidos é uma variável aleatória contínua. A Figura 31 e Figura 32 abaixo mostram a distribuição de frequências relativas de 100 e 5000 pesos de recém-nascidos com intervalos de classe de 500g e 125g, respectivamente. O segundo histograma é um refinamento do primeiro, obtido aumentando-se o tamanho da amostra e reduzindo-se a amplitude dos intervalos de classe. Ele sugere a curva na Figura 33, que é conhecida como curva normal ou Gaussiana. A variável aleatória considerada neste exemplo e muitas outras variáveis da área biológica podem ser descritas pelo modelo normal ou Gaussiano. A equação da curva Normal é especificada usando 2 parâmetros: a média , e o desvio padrão . Denotamos N() à curva Normal com média e desvio padrão . A média refere-se ao centro da distribuição e o desvio padrão ao espalhamento (ou achatamento) da curva. A distribuição normal é simétrica em torno da média o que implica que e média, a mediana e a moda são todas coincidentes. Para referência, a equação da curva é Felizmente, você não tem que memorizar esta equação. O importante é que você entenda como a curva é afetada pelos valores numéricos de e . Isto é mostrado no diagrama da Figura 34. A área sob a curva normal (na verdade abaixo de qualquer função de densidade de probabilidade) é 1. Então, para quaisquer dois valores específicos podemos determinar a proporção de área sob a curva entre esses dois valores. Para a distribuição Normal, a proporção de valores caindo dentro de um, dois, ou três desvios padrão da média são: Exemplo: Suponhamos que no exemplo do peso do recém-nascidos e . Então: Usando este modelo podemos dizer que cerca de 68% dos recém-nascidos pesam entre 2300g e 3300g. O peso de aproximadamente 95% dos recém-nascidos está entre 1800g e 3800g. Praticamente todos os bebês desta população nascem com peso no intervalo (1300,4300). Na prática desejamos calcular probabilidades para diferentes valores de e . Para isso, a variável cuja distribuição é é transformada numa forma padronizada com distribuição (distribuição normal padrão) pois tal distribuição é tabelada. A quantidade é dada por Exemplo: A concentração de um poluente em água liberada por uma fábrica tem distribuição N(8,1.5). Qual a chance, de que num dado dia, a concentração do poluente exceda o limite regulatório de 10 ppm? A solução do problema resume-se em determinar a proporção da distribuição que está acima de 10 ppm, ie . Usando a estatística temos: Portanto, espera-se que a água liberada pela fábrica exceda os limites regulatórios cerca de 9% do tempo. Exercício: A concentração de cadmio em cinzas de um certo lixo radioativo tem distribuição N(1,0.72). Quais são as chances de que uma amostra aleatória das cinzas tenha uma concentração de cadmio entre 0.5 e 1.75 ppm? Função de densidade de probabilidade A função densidade de probabilidade da distribuição normal com média e variância (de forma equivalente, desvio padrão ) é assim definida, Se a variável aleatória segue esta distribuição escreve-se: ~ . Se e , a distribuição é chamada de distribuição normal padrão e a função de densidade de probabilidade reduz-se a, : A Gaussiana é uma curva muito comum no tratamento estatístico de informações em todas as áreas do conhecimento. A equação que define uma curva Gaussiana é: onde A'' define a altura, ''x''0 a posição do máximo (centro da Gaussiana) ''s a largura. Para uma Gaussiana de altura 5, largura 2 e centro em x'' = 5, a equação fica: I - TESTES DE HIPÓTESES '''Hipóteses Estatísticas:' Ho: hipótese nula H1: hipótese alternativa Testes de Hipóteses: Regra que divide o espaço amostral em duas regiões: uma de rejeição e outra de não rejeição de Ho. A partição é, em geral, obtida utilizando-se uma estatística amostral. Erros associados ao teste de hipóteses: ='Nível de significância:' =''' Probabilidade de rejeição de uma hipótese verdadeira Ho. É fixado antes da extração das amostras. '''Testes unilaterais: Testes Bilaterais: Resumo das etapas aplicadas a qualquer teste de hipóteses: I. Determinar as hipóteses nula e alternativa apropriadas. II. Selecionar a estatística de teste que será utilizada. III. Especificar o nível de significância a para o teste. IV. Usar o nível de significância para estabelecer uma regra de decisão que levará à rejeição ou não de H0. V. Coletar os dados amostrais e calcular a estatística de teste. VI. Comparar o valor da estatística do teste com o(s) valor (es) crítico(s) especificado(s) na regra de decisão para determinar se H0 deve ser rejeitado ou não; ou calcular o valor p, '''baseado na estatística de teste. Comparar o valor '''p '''com a, para determinar se H0 deve ser rejeitado ou não. VII. Concluir, baseado na decisão tomada. 1. Muitas aplicações de teste de hipóteses têm um objetivo de tomada de decisão. A conclusão '''rejeitar H0 '''fornece o suporte estatístico para concluir que H1 é verdadeiro e tomar a decisão apropriada, seja ela qual for. A declaração “não rejeitar H0“ embora não conclusiva, freqüentemente força os gerentes a se comportarem como se H0 fosse verdadeiro. Nesse caso, os gerentes precisam estar cientes do fato de que tal comportamento pode resultar num erro do Tipo II. 2. O valor '''p, '''o nível de significância observado, é uma medida da plausibilidade dos resultados da amostra quando a hipótese nula é assumida como verdadeira. Quanto menor o valor '''p, menos provável é que os resultados da amostra venham de uma população onde a hipótese nula é verdadeira. A maioria dos softwares estatísticos fornece o valor p '''associado a um teste de hipóteses. O usuário pode então comparar o valor '''p '''ao nível de significância a e tirar conclusão do teste de hipóteses sem se referir a uma tabela estatística. '''Teste para a média: Hipóteses: H0:m =m0 H1:m ¹m0 Estatística: 1. Para 's'2''' conhecida:'' 2. Para 's'2 'desconhecida: Teste para a proporção: Hipóteses: H0:p =p0 H1:p ¹p0 Estatística: II - CORRELAÇÃO E REGRESSÃO LINEAR SIMPLES: ''' '''Correlação Linear Simples: A correlação linear procura medir o grau da relação entre duas variáveis aleatórias quantitativas. Na população, a correlação é denotada por r. Na amostra, a relação entre as variáveis pode ser quantificada pelo coeficiente de correlação linear de Pearson: O coeficiente r varia de –1 a +1, dependendo do grau da relação entre as variáveis e da forma com que se relacionam (direta ou inversamente). Diagramas de Dispersão: 1. Para uma correlação linear perfeita e direta entre as variáveis (r=1), temos 2. Para uma correlação linear perfeita e inversa entre as variáveis (r=-1), temos 3. Para uma correlação linear inversa entre as variáveis (-1<0), temos: 4. Para uma correlação linear direta entre as variáveis (0<1), temos 5. Para uma correlação linear próxima de zero (r@0), temos OBS: Se as variáveis X e Y são independentes, então 'r'=0. A recíproca não é verdadeira. Teste para o coeficiente de correlação: Hipóteses: Estatística: Coeficiente de Determinação (Explicação): O percentual da variância de Y que pode ser explicado pela variância de X, é dado pelo coeficiente de determinação. Na população é r2 e na amostra r2. Regressão Linear Simples: Uma vez determinada uma correlação linear significativa entre duas variáveis aleatórias, procura-se descrever a relação entre elas através de uma função, que é o principal objetivo da análise de regressão. Situações mais utilizadas: - Quando duas variáveis medem a mesma coisa, e uma delas é dispendiosa ou de difícil coleta. - Para explicar valores de uma variável em termos da outra. - Para predizer valores de uma variável. Equação Linear na população: Y: variável dependente X: variável independente a: coeficiente linear b: coeficiente angular ui: erro aleatório Método dos Mínimos Quadrados: - A soma dos desvios dos pontos em relação à reta é zero. - A soma dos quadrados de tais desvios é mínima. Modelo (quando o erro é desprezível): a: ponto de intersecção da reta com o eixo Y b: coeficiente angular (inclinação) Cálculo dos coeficientes da reta: Teste para a regressão: Hipóteses: Estatística: Predição: As equações de regressão podem ser úteis quando usadas para predizer o valor de uma variável, dado um valor determinado de outra variável. Se a reta de regressão se ajusta bem aos dados, então podemos utilizar sua equação para fazer predições, desde que não ultrapassem os limites dos valores disponíveis. Entretanto, só devemos utilizar a equação da reta de regressão, se houver uma correlação linear significativa. Limitações associadas à regressão e correlação: 1. Se não há correlação linear significativa, a equação de regressão não deve ser utilizada para fazer predições. 2. Um coeficiente de correlação “significativo” não indica causalidade, mas pode indicar uma ligação comum a outros eventos. 3. Uma correlação “significativa” não é, necessariamente, uma correlação importante. 4. A interpretação dos coeficientes de correlação e determinação está baseada na hipótese de uma distribuição Normal bivariada para a população e, para cada variável, variâncias condicionais iguais. 5. Para as análises de correlação e regressão pressupõe-se um modelo linear. Para relações não lineares, pode existir uma transformação que a linearize. 6. Se a estimação de Y envolve a predição de um resultado que ainda não ocorreu, os dados utilizados para calcular a equação de regressão podem não ser importantes. 7. A estimação de Y através da regressão deve ser feita para valores de X no intervalo que serviu de base para a equação de regressão. 8. A estimação de Y através da regressão não deve ser feita para uma população diferente daquela de onde provêm os dados amostrais. Curva de Calibração http://www2.dbd.puc-rio.br/pergamum/tesesabertas/0116460_03_cap_03.pdf Material de Referência Procedimento Analítico validação padrões Titulações Gravimetria Potencial de Eletrodo Potenciometria Eletrogravimetria, Análise Coulométrica, Amperometria, Voltametria e Polarografia Luz, Absorção, Colometria e Lambert-Beer http://www.ufrgs.br/leo/site_espec/index.html Aulas praticas de bioquimica esalq usp docentes.esalq.usp.br/luagallo/apostilapratica2010.doc Espectrofotometria Luminescência Espectroscopia Atômica Cromatografia Espectrometria de Massas Cromatrografia Gasosa Cromatografia Líquida Metodos Cromatrográficos 'Segurança, Descarte e Química Verde'